


Play Parks and Play Mates

by orphan_account



Series: Play Mates verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank meets his best friend's older brother, he falls hard. Gerard is perfect, and so is his kid, so why can't things just work out for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Parks and Play Mates

He came out of nowhere, Frank would swear of it. All energy, smacking the wind right out of him in a ball of bright colours and thick, black, messy hair. For three feet tall, that kid had some strength in him!  
The kid stepped back, face full of fear as he looked up at Frank, clutching his groin where the kid had collided.  
"S-s-sorry mister..." He said in a small shaky voice.  
Frank waved a hand in the air as he tried to breathe, nodding at the kid, shooing him off.  
Why the _fuck_ did Mikey want to meet him at a fucking play park anyway?

He stumbled towards a park bench facing the slide his small attacker had just ran off towards. As he sat down with a huff, still holding his crotch, he heard a voice behind him.  
"I don't think you should hold yourself like that in a kids park."  
"Fuck you Mikey," he muttered as the thin, bespectacled boy sat down beside him.  
"You okay?" He smirked.  
Frank narrowed his eyes, before running his hands through his hair. "Why are we at a play park anyway?"  
Mikey sighed and nodded at the slide. "Mom made me bring Dex."  
"Dex?" Frank let his eyes shift to the small, dark haired boy sliding down the chute.  
"Yeah...my nephew?"  
Frank turned and blinked at him. "You have a nephew?!"  
Mikey sighed and shook his head. "Really, Frank, how long have you known me?"  
Frank turned his sight back to the little boy, picking himself up out of the dirt, wiping his hands over his Superman t-shirt, before running back to climb the ladder again.  
"It's Gerard's kid...you do know I have a brother, right?"  
Frank made a face at him.

Sure, he knew Mikey had an older brother, but in the five years he'd known him, he'd never met Gerard. He was also pretty sure a kid had never been mentioned either...  
"I thought your brother was..." He trailed off.  
Mikey blinked at him. "What?"  
"You know..." Frank inclined his head a little.  
"Gay?"  
He nodded.  
"No Frank, that's you."  
Frank grunted and shoved his best friend slightly.  
"You said he was living with his boyfriend!"  
"So? That doesn't mean he's gay."  
MikeyfuckingWay, Frank thought. So fucking twisted.  
"Okay, so he's bi then?"  
"No."

Frank groaned. Before he had a chance to say anything more, the small dark haired boy came running up, jumping into Mikey's lap.  
"Uncle Mikey!" He laughed gleefully, pushing his face into Mikey's shirt.  
"Whassup kiddo?" Mikey grinned, pulling him up to sit on his lap. "Dexter, this is my friend, Frankie."  
Frank smiled, and gave a small wave.  
Dexter's face fell slightly, and he hid his face in Mikey's shirt again.  
"What did you do?" Mikey glared at Frank, who sat staring, confused.  
"Nothing! He ran into me and I-"  
"Pfft!" Mikey began to rub the boys back. "It's okay Dex...Frank's an asshole anyway..."  
Frank sighed and slid down on the bench a little, closing his eyes, shaking his head. "You shouldn't swear in front of kids..."

-

"So, is Gerard home?" Frank asked as he watched Dexter run a head of them, arms out like an aeroplane, making zooming noises, tripping over his own feet.  
Mikey nodded. "He's moving home with Dex."  
Frank looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
Mikey sighed. "It's a long story...he broke up with Brendon...and now he's got full custody of Dex, he's gonna need more help...so he's moving home for now..."  
Frank nodded. "Must be hard, being a single dad..."  
Mikey sighed again, nodding. "Yeah...he's a good dad..."  
Frank could tell Mikey didn't want to talk about it anymore, so it was probably a good thing they were nearing Mikey's house.

"Dad!" Dexter called out suddenly, abandoning the aeroplane sounds and dashing towards a tall, dark haired man loading boxes out of a batter Trans Am parked in front of the Way house.  
Frank felt his heart stall as he saw the man stop what he was doing, a large smile spreading on his face, small teeth on show.  
"There's my little Pumpkin Prince!" Gerard smiled, scooping his son up into his arms.  
Dexter giggled delightedly, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, face buried in his shoulder as Gerard swung them in a circle.

Frank stood, goggle eyed as he watched. It was like...like...Doctor Evil and Mini-Me, he thought. They were _identical_.  
Mikey slapped Frank on the arm, knocking him out of his daze. He shook his head before following Mikey up the sidewalk.  
"When did you get here?" Mikey smiled, pulling his older brother into a hug as he set Dexter on the ground.  
"About twenty minutes ago..." Gerard looked up at Frank as Mikey pulled away. Frank smiled back awkwardly, waving a hand lamely.  
"You must be Frank," Gerard smiled. "Gerard." He reached a hand out.  
Frank tried in vain to stop his hand shaking, avoiding looking in the older man's eyes. "Uh, yeah...hi."  
Gerard gave him a look, before smiling again. "I hope Dex wasn't too much trouble," he grinned down at his son, ruffling his hair.  
"Notatall," Frank said a little too quickly. What the Hell? Was he thirteen again?  
Gerard smiled, before looking down at his son, tugging on his shirt.  
"Daddy..." He said in a small voice.  
Gerard squatting down beside him, letting the small boy whisper in his ear.   
"Oh? Did you apologise?" He said, looking up at Frank, a small smile on his face.  
Dexter shook his head.  
"Well, I think you should, don't you?"  
Dexter nodded, looking up at Frank shyly. "Sorry Mister Frank," he said in a small voice.  
Frank looked at the child confused. "What? Oh...oh! It's okay...don't worry about it..." How the fuck did you talk to kids, anyway?

Mikey shoved Frank's arm, noticing the awkwardness radiating from him, before swooping on his nephew, throwing him over his shoulder. "C'mon monster! Let's go see if Grandma needs any help with dinner..."  
Frank stared after his friend as he left him. No, _abandoned_ him.  
He looked back at Gerard, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Uh...you want help with those?" He motioned to the boxes on the back seat of the old car.  
"Huh? Oh! Sure." Gerard smiled, picking up the box he'd sat on the ground. "Just down to the basement, if that's cool?"  
Frank nodded, leaning in the car, picking up a box that smelled strangely like coffee.

He followed Gerard to the side of the house where the separate stairway entrance to the basement was. The whole time he'd known Mikey, the youngest Way brother had complained about wanting the basement room, but his parents would never let him.  
He followed Gerard inside, dropping the box down on the bed, dust flying into the air, making his cough.  
"You okay?" Gerard laughed lightly, patting his back. Frank froze at the touch, before nodding.   
"Yeah...sorry..."  
Gerard shook his head. "I don't think mom has been down here since I moved out..."  
Frank nodded, allowing his eyes to roam the room. There were faded posters adorning the walls, punk bands and superheroes staring down at them. There were boxes already on the floor around them, on top of the old computer desk, next to the wardrobe.  
"When did you move out?"  
Gerard stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he thought. It took Frank all his might not to coo at him for how cute he looked.  
"About six years ago...just before Dex was born..."  
Frank nodded. "What age is Dex? Five?"  
Gerard nodded. "Firey Five, I like to call it."  
Frank laughed. He thought of the handful he was at that age. Yeah, Firey Five was a good name for it.  
"So," Frank said, nudging a box with his knee. "You're moving back for good?"  
Gerard shrugged. "For now, anyway. Just until I get a place closer to work, I think."  
"Where do you work?"  
"Uh, I have a gallery in New York."  
"Shit, no way!" Frank stared, wide eyed. He could briefly remember Mikey saying something about art, he was sure.  
Gerard seemed to blush a little in the little light showing through the one tiny window. "Yeah...it's nothing big...well...I do okay...I guess..."  
Frank grinned. Cute, bashful, _and_ an artist?

They were silent for a few seconds as Gerard gazed around his teenage bedroom.  
"So...Mikey said you've got custody of Dexter?" Frank said suddenly. When he saw the wide eyed look on Gerard's face, he suddenly realised that was _not_ the kind of thing you say the first time you meet your best friends extremely attractive older brother.  
"Uh...yeah..."  
Before Frank could make himself look even more foolish, there was a crash as the door leading to the house upstairs flew open and the thumping sounds of a five year old came thundering down the stairs.  
"Daddy! Mikey's gonna get me!" He screeched gleefully, once again knocking into Frank before crashing into his fathers legs.  
"Hey! Careful Dex!" Gerard said, pulling him up into his arms, resting him on his hip.  
"Sorry Mister Frank..." Dexter said, eyes downcast. Frank grinned and waved a hand. "S'cool kid...and really, it's just Frank."  
Dexter nodded, before squealing again as Mikey came zombie marching down the stairs, a Frankenstein mask over his face, moaning noises coming from his throat.  
"Brains...." Mikey moaned.  
Frank sighed, before noticing the grin on Gerard's face, looking at his son, laughing gleefully as his uncle made a fool of himself.  
"Frankie doesn't eat brains!" Dexter giggled as Mikey got closer, pulling the mask from his face.  
"He might," Mikey shrugged, ruffling Dexters hair, before throwing the mask at Frank. "This is yours, right?"  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow. "Movie monsters?"  
Frank nodded, turning the mask in his hands. "Dude, you've had this since like, my birthday!" He stated, waving it in the air at Mikey.  
Mikey shrugged again, before he started to rip one of the boxes open.  
Frank sighed, then looked at his watch. "I better get home..." Great. Now he sounded like a kid, having to be home on time or he'd be sent to his room. Yup, not painting himself as the mature, twenty one year old he was. Kinda.  
"Thanks for the help," Gerard smiled, letting Dexter climb down to the floor.  
"No problem," Frank smiled, shaking his hand again, before turning to head for the door. Before he reached the door, he stopped, and turned back to the three Way boys, a little smile on his face.  
"Dexter?" He said.   
The small boy looked up at him, a worried look on his pale face. Frank smiled, walking over, and squatting down in front of him.  
"Here." He said, putting the monster mask in the little boys hands.  
"I can have it?" He asked, eyes wide.  
"Sure," Frank grinned, standing up again. "I am Frankie, so I don't need a mask."  
Dexter looked up at him, a look of awe on his face.  
Frank gave a wave to Mikey and Gerard, staring at him, before he turned to leave.  
As he made his way up the outside steps, he could faintly hear the five year old telling his father and Mikey, "He's the real Frankie!"

\---

For a week, Frank couldn't get his best friends older brother out of his head. It was stupid, really. Sure, he'd heard all about him from Mikey. Or, well, so he thought. He couldn't remember Mikey mentioning a kid, ever.  
He'd always thought he'd been gay, since all he'd ever heard about was 'Gerard and Brendon', but he supposed he shouldn't be so closed minded. Just because _he_ felt sick at the idea of heterosexual sex, didn't mean everyone did.

Frank had gone about his week as normal, doing his shifts in the guitar store, arguing with Pete about the usual things, going home and playing his guitar and too much Xbox. He hadn't heard much from Mikey, but he figured having his brother and his kid home was going to take up a lot of his time right now.

It was a Friday when Frank next saw the older Way brother. He was making his way around the counter towards the door to lock up when he came rushing through the door, arms full with a large brown paper grocery bag, his face red and flushed.  
"Gerard?" Frank asked from where he'd paused on the floor.  
Gerard had looked up, confused, before smiling. "Frank! You work here?"  
Frank nodded, a small smile on his face. "Uh, you okay there?"  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, just running late...I've to pick up a pedal for Mikey..." He dug into his pockets, the grocery bag falling to the floor.  
"Fuck!" He said, getting to his knees to pick up the contents, falling out of the bag.  
Frank trotted over, getting to his knees, helping him. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked, picking up a bag of chips, handing them to the older man.  
"Yeah...bad day..."  
Frank nodded, getting to his feet and offering his hand. He pulled Gerard up, taking the bag from him and setting it on the counter.  
"Okay...what's Mikey looking for?" He asked, a calm smile on his face.  
Gerard stuck his hands into his pockets once again, pulling out a tatty piece of paper, handing it to Frank. "He wrote it down...I'm shit with stuff like this..." He looked around the store.  
Frank laughed. "No worries...got a few of these in the back..." He gave a smile before making his way behind the counter and into the back room. 

As Frank rooted around for the item written on the paper, he took some deep breathes. Why the Hell did he feel like the breath had been knocked out of him when Gerard dashed in the door? And how the actual _fuck_ had he managed to keep his cool out there?!  
When he found what he was looking for, he stood up and took a deep breath before heading back out into the store.  
He found Gerard leaning on the counter with his elbows, cell phone in hand, typing out a message.  
"Here we go," Frank smiled, setting the box down. He pulled out a red pen, marking the price down a bit.  
He caught the strange look Gerard was giving him, and gave a shaky laugh. "Staff discount...I always give Mikey it..."  
"Aw...that's nice...thanks." Gerard smiled, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He slotted his card into the machine, and leaned on the counter again. "Do you know how often the trains are around here?" He asked.  
Frank shook his head, punching the buttons on his cash register. "What happened to your car?"  
Gerard grunted. "Broke down on me this morning. I had to have it towed to the God damn garage..."  
"That sucks..." Frank said, biting his lip as he nodded at the machine for Gerard to punch in his pin.  
"Yup. So I'm stuck getting the train until it's fixed...everything's just going wrong today!" He gave a small laugh.  
"Uh, I could give you a ride?"  
Gerard looked up from the card machine. "Huh?"  
"Well, uh," Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm heading that way anyway...like, if you don't mind waiting until I close up..."  
Gerard looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, that'd be awesome."  
Frank nodded, smiling a little too hard, before pulling the receipt from the machine for Gerard to sign.

As Frank locked up the store, pulling down the shutters, Gerard asked him questions about his life.  
"How long have you worked here?" He asked, pulling himself up to sit on the counter as Frank locked the inside shutters.  
"Uh...about two years now...Pete got me the job."  
"Pete? Wentz?"  
"Yeah...you know Pete?"  
Gerard laughed and kicked his legs childishly. "Yeah...he dated Mikey..."  
Frank froze. "Excuse me?"  
Gerard started to laugh hysterically. "Yeah...when they were like, fifteen..."  
Frank stared at him, jaw slack.  
"Ahh, Mikey is gonna kill me for telling you that..."  
Frank nodded. He was also going to kill Mikey for not sharing _that_ little piece of information.  
"I didn't meet Mikey until we were sixteen," Frank said, walking around the counter.  
"Yeah, I'd just left a few months before, I think..." Gerard said, a slightly sad tone in his voice.

As Frank pulled his back pack out from under the counter, Gerard pushed himself down off the counter, picking up his grocery bag and Mikey's guitar pedal.  
"Thanks for this," Gerard smiled, as they walked to the door.  
"No problem. You've had a bad day, right?"  
Gerard laughed. "Like you would not believe!"  
"Try me," Frank smiled, locking the door behind him, punching the security code into the little panel at the side.  
"Okay," Gerard breathed as they walked to Frank's car. "I woke up to an abusive voice mail from my ex-wife, my car broke down, Dexter's kindergarten called to say he'd been sick, but I had no way to get back to Jersey, so had to have my mom pick him up, one of my clients pulled out on a big exhibition deal, then to top it all off, my ex-boyfriend has now decided that no, he doesn't want to give up our dog."  
Frank stopped unlocking the drivers door and stared at Gerard. "Fuck. That is one shitty day."  
Gerard laughed. "Yeah, just a bit."

As the car pulled out of the parking lot, Frank kept his eyes on the road. "So, you were married?"  
Gerard nodded, typing out on his cell phone again. "Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"She didn't have a cock."  
Frank choked on thin air, before he looked over to see an evil grin on Gerard's face.  
"Sorry dude," the older man laughed. "I couldn't resist."  
Frank gave a small laugh.  
"But no, seriously...we were too young...and she, uh, had a few problems..." He trailed off.  
Frank wanted to press further, but could see from the dark look on Gerard's face, he was best not to.  
"Yeah...I never really saw the appeal..." Frank said casually.  
"Appeal?"  
"Girls."  
Gerard put his phone on his lap, looking at him. "You're gay?"  
Frank gave a small laugh at the surprise in Gerard's voice. "Isn't it obvious?"  
Gerard shook his head.   
"Well...I think that's a compliment?"  
Gerard laughed. "Yeah, I guess."  
"I always thought you were gay."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," Gerard sighed, picking up his phone again, as it vibrated on his lap.  
"Mikey always talked about you and Brendon, so I always assumed...but I guess you're bi then, huh?"  
Gerard shook his head, eyes trained on his cell phone. "Nope."  
"That's what Mikey said!"  
Gerard looked around at him. "You asked Mikey?"  
Oh shit, Frank thought. "Uh, not really...it was just...when he said you were moving back, and like...with Dexter...I'd always just thought you were..."  
Gerard grinned. "No...I'm just me. I like who I like."  
Frank felt a tug in his stomach. He really hoped it was that pasta he'd had for lunch, and nothing else. It was one thing crushing on a friend's older brother, but to fall for him was a completely new ball game.

"So, is Dex okay?" Frank cleared his throat.  
Gerard sighed. "I think he's doing it to himself."  
"What? Making himself sick? He's only five!" Frank almost laughed.  
"No, not like that," Gerard tucked his phone into his jacket pocket. "He's a bit...he's different to other kids...like..." He paused, searching for the words. "He doesn't really like kids his own age...he doesn't like it when I'm not around..."  
Frank nodded. "I guess, like, moving down here is a big change for him...and like, you said you have custody now, so maybe he misses his-"  
"No, he doesn't miss her." Gerard cut him off, a stern tone in his voice.  
"Oh...oh, sorry..." Frank hunched his shoulder slightly, turning the corner.  
"No...sorry...I didn't mean to..." Gerard groaned, and slid down in the seat slightly. "He's got some issues...my mom wants me to take him to a kids shrink, but I really don't want to..."  
Frank nodded. He knew all about kid's shrinks. "I never found them much use," He offered.  
"You had a shrink?"  
He nodded again. "When my parents divorced. I was like, nine, I think...mom sent me to therapy when I wouldn't stop-" he cut himself off.  
Gerard straightened up. "What?"  
Aw, shit, Frank thought. He always managed to get himself into these situations, didn't he?  
"I uh...wet the bed." He said in a quiet voice.  
"Ah..." Gerard nodded. "Yeah...he does that sometimes...I don't know if it's his age or like..." He trailed off again.  
Frank nodded. "Well, maybe you should give him some time, before you consider a doctor...I mean, he's just a kid, new school and shit...maybe he just needs time."  
Gerard nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Frank."  
Frank shook his head, smiling, as he pulled into the Way's driveway.  
Gerard undid his belt buckle, and grabbed his bag and Mikey's pedal from the foot well. He made to open the door, before he paused. "Do you...you wanna come in for dinner?"  
"Huh?" Frank looked up at him.  
"I feel bad...I've kinda stole Mikey from you since I got back...and my mom's always happiest when she's feeding some crazy Italian food to people."   
Frank smiled. "Sure. That'd be cool."

-

"You can have it back when you've eaten your vegetables," Donna Way told her grandson as she pulled the latex Frankenstein mask off his head.  
"Uhhhh!" The small boy moaned, jamming his fork into a carrot, looking at it with disgust.  
"Dex," Frank said, leaning over the dinner table slightly. "You wanna know a secret?"  
Dexter looked at him, eyes wide, nodding.  
Frank could feel Gerard's eyes on him as he leaned over.   
"I _only_ eat vegetables."  
Dexter looked at him in horror. "Why would you do that?!"  
Frank laughed, and sat back. "Because they make you big and strong!"  
"You're not that big..." Dexter mumbled, eyeing the carrot with suspicion.  
"But he's Frankenstein, remember," Gerard said, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his small son by his side. "Monsters need their vegetables to be big and scary."  
Dexter looked at his father, before looking back at Frank. Frank nodded, and made a scary 'monster' pose.   
That seemed to do it, as the little boy jammed the fork in his mouth.  
Gerard looked over at Frank, mouthing 'thank you' across the table.

After dinner, Dexter dragged Frank up the stairs, to show him his 'secret headquarters'.  
"My daddy did it for me!" The little boy said gleefully, as he pushed the door open.  
Frank had to admit, the room was pretty awesome. He could see the older blue wallpaper peaking out past the paintings on the walls of The Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman.  
"Look!" Dexter tugged his hand towards the bed. Frank could see it was once one of those little racing car beds every little boy wants...but Gerard had painted it black, with a large Batman symbol on the side.  
"This is awesome, Dex," Frank said in awe. Dexter smiled up at him, before pointing to some shelves on the wall, little figures and statues lined up.   
"I have all my favourite monsters," he said proudly.  
"Don't they scare you?"  
The little boy shook his head. "Nope. Daddy say's vampires and monsters won't ever hurt me."  
Frank smiled. This kid was fucking _awesome_.

"I hope he didn't annoy you too much," Gerard said as Frank walked in the kitchen.  
"What? No way!" Frank laughed, leaning against the work top as Gerard dried the dinner plates. "He's one awesome kid."  
"Thanks," Gerard smiled.  
"And that room! Fuck, if I had a room like that as a kid, I'd never leave it!"  
"No, you waited until you were a teenager to lock yourself in your room," Mikey said, entering the kitchen.   
Frank pulled a face, then looked back at Gerard who had a sad look on his face.  
"What's up?"   
"I just wish he'd sleep in the room..."  
"Huh?"  
"Dex won't sleep on his own," Mikey said, pulling a milk carton from the fridge, drinking straight from it.  
"Mom will kill you for that," Gerard pointed a spoon at him.  
Mikey pulled a face, before leaving the kitchen.  
Frank looked back at Gerard. "Lots of kids won't sleep on their own, they grow out of it."  
Gerard nodded. "He never used to be like this...it's only been since..." He trailed off again.  
Frank knew not to ask, but it was driving him nuts.

They were silent for a few seconds, before Gerard spoke again. "Thanks again, you know, for the ride."  
Frank nodded. "No problem."  
Gerard offered a smile, before he put the last plate away in the cupboard.  
"Uhm," Frank started suddenly, eyes on the floor. "Do you like, you know, wanna do something...sometime?"  
He lifted his eyes slightly, suddenly feeling sick. Gerard was looking at him, eyes wide, mouth in an 'o' shape.  
"Uh, I dunno, Frank..."  
Frank stood up straight, arms raised in front of his chest. "No, it's cool...sorry, that was a bit...stupid of me..."  
"No, it's not that...I just...I got a lot going on and-"  
Frank was shaking his head, his heart pounding in his chest. "No, seriously dude, it's cool...I got it wrong...uh...thanks for dinner..."

Before Gerard had a chance to say anything more, Frank was out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag from the coat stand by the door.  
As he opened the door, he heard a young voice. "Are you leaving Frankie?"  
He turned to see Dexter standing in the centre of stairs, a Cyberman figurine clutched in his hands.  
Frank looked over to see Gerard standing by the kitchen door, watching him closely.  
"Uh, yeah, sorry kiddo..." Frank walked over, chucking the little boy under the chin. "I got work in the morning."  
"You'll come over again soon, right?" Dexter's eyes were wide and questioning.  
Frank looked over at Gerard, still watching him. If he was honest, he really wanted to get out of there and never come back. But Mikey _was_ his best friend after all, he couldn't do that.  
"Sure, I'll see you again real soon."  
The little boy smiled at him, before running back up the stairs.  
Frank gave Gerard a small smile, before turning, and leaving the house.

\---

As it turned out, Frank didn't go over to the Way house again for quite some time. Mikey was so caught up in his college work and helping out with Dexter, he didn't have much time for friends. Frank was okay with that, if it meant he didn't have to see Gerard.  
He felt like he was being kicked in the stomach every time he thought about that night. He didn't know why it hurt so much. He didn't even know the guy all that well! And what was he thinking, asking a _father_ out? He was only twenty one! Why was he trying to get in a relationship with someone with baggage?  
And why the fuck did he hate himself for thinking of Dexter as 'baggage'?

He sighed and got on with his work days, spending his nights playing too many video games, or complaining to his mother about his lack of social life. She'd tell him to go out with his friends, or to stop whining and go out and get a boyfriend. Oh, he thought, if only she knew.

One day, a few weeks later, on a rare, week day off work, Frank was walking through the mall. He'd figured if he had nothing else to do with his life, he may as well blow his wages on stupid shit.  
He found himself in Barnes and Noble, browsing through the Stephen King section, when he heard what he thought was small sobs from the corner. He looked up to see a shop assistant, bent down on her knees, trying to coax a small child from the corner of the store.  
"Where's your mommy?" She was asking, a defeated tone in her voice as though she'd asked the question a million times before.  
Frank moved closer, and saw a little boy, thick head of black hair shake his head, curling into himself.  
"Dex?" He asked, moving next to the woman, bending down.  
"You know him?" She asked quietly.  
Frank nodded. "He's my friend's nephew...hey Dex...Dex..." He reached a hand out, lifting up Dexter’s chin. "Hey...it's me, Frankie..."  
Dexter looked at him through teary eyes, studying him.   
Frank gave him a small smile, noticing the paint marks on his cheek, mixing with his tears to create rainbows on his little flushed cheeks.  
Without warning, Dexter threw himself into Frank's arms. 

Frank was slightly taken aback, before he hugged him back. He got to his feet, Dexter held close against his chest.  
"Have you put a call out for his dad?" He asked the assistant, as he rocked the crying child slightly.  
She nodded. "I asked for his parents..."  
Frank looked down at the little boy. "Is your daddy here Dex?"  
He felt him nod against his chest.  
Frank looked back at the woman. "His dad'll be worried..."  
"Will you wait with him? Until his father shows up? He seems to trust you..."   
Frank looked down at the crying boy, and nodded. "Sure, I can wait."

-

Frank was sat on a hard plastic seat at the information desk of the mall, the female staff member and a member of security standing by. He had Dexter sitting on his lap, his head buried in his t-shirt. He could feel the wetness of the little boy's tears through the thin, worn material.

"You put a call out, my son, I can't find him...he wandered away..."  
Frank looked up at the panicked sound of Gerard's voice.  
"Gerard," Frank called.  
The older man looked over, relief washing over his expression. "Frank..." He ran over, pulling his son into his arms.  
"Dexter..." He sighed, as the little boy wrapped his arms around his fathers neck. "I've told you not to wander off..."  
"I'm...s-s-s-sorry...da-ad..." Dexter sobbed.  
Frank stood up as Gerard pulled Dexter up into his arms.  
"He was in the book store," Frank mumbled.  
"Thank you, so much Frank...I was so scared..." Gerard swayed, rocking his son.  
"You're friend was the only person he would move for," the store assistant interrupted. Frank felt a blush creep over his face.  
"Really?" Gerard looked at him, before looking down at Dexter. "He seems to like you more than most people..."  
Frank shrugged. "He's a good kid..." He reached out, ruffling the little boy's hair, before realising that was probably the reason the child had such crazy messy hair in the first place.

Frank stood by, scuffing his show against the ground awkwardly as Gerard showed ID to the security and signed some forms before he could leave with Dexter.  
"Thanks, again." Gerard said as he walked over, Dexter by his side, holding onto his fathers hand for dear life, it seemed. "You seem to be saving my ass a lot these days."  
Frank gave a small laugh. "It's cool...as long as he's okay."  
Gerard looked down and smiled at his son. "What do we say Dex?"  
"Thank you Frankie..." He said, eyes on the ground.  
"Hey...what's up pumpkin?" Gerard asked, stopping, lifting the little boys face up. Dexter looked at Frank then back to his father.  
"He said he'd come over again...and he didn't..."  
Gerard looked at Frank, a look of guilt on his face. "Uh, Frank was just busy Dex..."  
Frank nodded, biting his lip. You really couldn't explain this kind of thing to a five year old, could you?  
Dexter nodded, eyes still on the floor.  
Frank felt horrible, seeing the kid so sad looking. He looked at Gerard, "Hey, have you got your car back yet?"  
Gerard shook his head, once again lifting his son into his arms.  
"How about...how about I give you guys a ride home?"  
Gerard smiled. "Sure, that'd be awesome."  
"Can you stay for dinner again?" Dexter asked, eyes shining. "I promise I'll eat all my carrots!"  
Frank looked at Gerard, about to refuse, but Gerard opened his mouth first. "Of course he can," he grinned.

-

They'd spent the drive, Frank constantly looking into the back seat where Dexter was strapped in, panicking he was somehow going to magically fall out of the seat belt and through the window somehow.  
The whole ride, Dexter asked Frank questions about when he was a little boy, and did he like superheroes, and why was he called Frank? Was he really created in a lab? Also, who was his favourite breakfast monster, because he loved Count Chocula more than any other food in this world.

As the little boy ran up and into the house, Gerard turned to Frank. "I've never seen him be so at ease with someone he's just met..."  
Frank shrugged. "Like I said, he's an awesome kid."  
"Yeah but," Gerard continued as they walked up the path. "He wasn't even like that with Brendon, and he _lived_ with us..."  
Frank bit his lip and looked up at Gerard. What was he supposed to say to that?  
He was saved by Mikey standing at the door, pulling him into a bone crunching hug and whining about how his life sucked so much and he missed Frank so much and would Frank be a dear and help him with a college project?  
Frank laughed and pushed him off, agreeing to anything, as long as he didn't need to spend every damn night playing his Xbox alone again.

-

Dexter _really_ seemed to like him, Frank noticed. All through dinner, the kid had extra helping of all the same vegetables Donna had made for Frank, and asked him even more questions and monsters, and-  
"Who's that?" He asked, mouth full of green beans, pointing at Frank's faded (and now tear free) t-shirt.  
Frank looked down, picking at the faded motif. "Black Flag...they're my favourite band."  
"Really?" Gerard spoke up, watching Frank.   
"Yeah..."  
"Daddy?" Dexter stood up on his chair, prodding his father with his fork.  
"Dexter, put your fork down."  
"Daddy...can I like Black...Black..." He looked at Frank, who whispered "Flag" at him.  
"Can I like Black Flag?"  
Gerard smiled. "Maybe when you're older, okay?"  
The little boy huffed, and bouncing back onto his bottom, before asking Frank more questions about whether or not he thought Superman could beat Captain America.

"He's just like Gerard," Mikey was saying and he, Frank and Dexter was sat on Dexter's bedroom floor, colouring in books in front of them, Dexter scribbling away furiously.  
"Yeah?" Frank asked, looking up from the half red car in front of him.  
Mikey nodded. "It's kinda creepy...but I guess that's what happens when there's only one parent's influence..."  
Frank nodded, looking at Dexter, tongue sticking out of his mouth, concentrating on the green elephant on the paper.  
"Gerard was such a weird kid too...he never had any friends, well, except mine, I guess..."  
Frank smirked. "Like Pete?"  
Mikey stared at him. "You know nothing."  
"Oh, I know enough, MikeyWay..."  
Mikey stared at him, shook his head, then returned to his colouring, before looking up at him again. "If he's said anything-"  
"Pete never told me anything...." He was trying to hold back a laugh now. "Dude, I don't care what or who you did when you were a kid, okay?"  
Mikey sighed. "It would never have worked anyway..."  
Frank cackled, earning a slap from his friend.

All of a sudden, Dexter was on his feet, running into his bed, pulling the sheets above his head.  
"Aw, shit!" Mikey breathed, jumping to his feet. "Dex? Dex, come on, I was only playing..."  
Frank furrowed his brow, getting up and walking to the side of the little Batmobile bed.  
"Dex..." Mikey was rubbing the little lump of bed sheets. "Look, Frankie's okay...we were only playing..."  
Frank felt a lump in his throat when he noticed the little boy was shaking. He knelt down, pulling the sheets away from his face.  
"Hey...hey, come on Dex..." He said, stroking his hair. "Mikey was only messing with me..."  
The little boy looked up at him. "Promise?"  
Frank nodded. 

Dexter looked up at him, smiling, and moved to sit up, but froze at the crackling sound when he moved. A red blush crawled across his face, and he turned to look at his uncle.  
Before Dexter had a chance to get upset again, Frank acted quickly. He sat down on the bed, ignoring the familiar feeling of the plastic cover under the valance sheet.  
"You know," He said, nudging Dexter. "I hated sleeping with these sheets too."  
Dexter looked up at him, eyes shining. "You wet the bed too?"  
Frank nodded. "Almost every night after my dad left."  
"Your dad left you?"  
Frank looked around at Mikey, watching him, nodding.  
"Yeah...he left my mum and me when I was a little bit older than you."  
Dexter scooted up a little so he was leaning, little pointed elbows, on Franks lap. "Did he...still see you?"  
Frank shrugged. "Sometimes. He used to travel a lot, so I didn't see him that much..."  
"I don't see my mom."  
Frank nodded, and put his hand under Dexter’s chin. "That's okay, 'cause you've got your dad."  
Dexter sighed and nodded. "He's the best."  
Frank smiled. "I know."  
Dexter bounced backwards off the bed, into Mikey's legs, before scrambling back to his colouring books.

Frank smiled, and looked up at the door, to see Gerard just in the hallway watching him, a shocked look on his face. Frank shrugged, before joining Dexter on the floor again.

-

"Come on Dexter, it's bed time," Donna was laughing, trying to prize the little boy from where he'd wrapped his little body around Frank's leg.  
"Can Frankie put me to bed?"   
Gerard walked up behind them, a sad smile on his face. "Maybe next time, okay pumpkin?"  
Dexter sighed, squeezed one last hug from Frank's leg before allowing his grandmother to lead him up stairs.  
Frank looked at Gerard, a shy smile on his face.  
"I'll uh, walk you to your car," Gerard said, running a hand through his hair.  
Frank nodded, waving to Mikey before flipping the bird at him when he started to wriggle his eyebrows.

They walked to the car in silence, Gerard staring at the ground, hands pushed into his pockets.  
"Thanks, again," he said when they reached the car. "For...well, everything."  
Frank looked at him, confused. "What, today? He was lost, of course I-"  
"No, I mean..." Gerard took a deep breath, pulling his hands from his pockets, running them through his hair. "You're just... _good_ with him...no one's ever good with him...not outside the family anyway..."  
Frank shrugged. "I dunno what to say, I just-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as he felt himself pressed up against his car, Gerard's hands on his chest, his lips on his own.  
He froze for a second, before he settled into the kiss, allowing his lips to move against the older mans. He settled his hands on Gerard's hips, a small moan escaping his throat.  
Well, that seemed to ruin it.  
Gerard suddenly pulled back, staring at him in what Frank could only recognise as terror.  
"Uh…”  
"Shit! Sorry!" Gerard said, stepping back, hands in his hair.  
"Uhm, for...?" Frank was shaking his head.  
"I shouldn't have...I mean...you're a really nice guy Frank, and-"  
Frank held his hands up. "Just stop, right there, please."  
Gerard blinked, biting his lip, a worried look on his face.  
"You can't just...do that, Gerard..."  
"I know, I'm-"  
"I get that you've had some crazy messed up shit lately, but...you can't keep throwing me signals, and fucking _kissing_ me, then tell me you're not interested..."  
Gerard rocked back on his heels. "I'm sorry...I like you...in fact, I _really_ like you, Frank..."  
"But?" Frank breathed, leaning back against his car again.  
"I just...I can't get into anything right now..."  
Frank hung his head, and sighed. "Okay." He stood up straight, turned and opened the car door. "Okay, Gerard."  
"Frank, I just...I want...I'd like to be-"  
"Friends?" Frank said, turning to look at him again.  
Gerard gave a small nod.   
Frank sighed. "I don't know...I just...I gotta go..."  
He got inside, and started the car engine, driving off without a backwards glance.

\---

After a few days, Frank found himself pulling up at the kerb in front of the Way's house on a Saturday. He saw Dexter sitting on the front porch, staring across the street. As he got out, he noticed the little boy was watching a group of kids playing tag, just over the road.  
"Hey," Frank waved as he walked up the pathway. Dexter gave him a small wave, before staring at his feet.  
"Is Mikey around?" Frank asked, sitting down beside him.   
Dexter shook his head. "He's with my dad at work."  
"It's Saturday, shouldn't you be out having fun?" Frank nudged him playfully.  
"Mom used to take me out on a Saturday." He said quietly.  
Frank sighed. Of course.  
"What about your grandma or papa?"  
He shook his head. "Papa's at work...grandma's busy..."  
Frank bit his lip. Should he...?  
"Okay," he said, getting to his feet, holding out his hand.  
"What?" Dexter squinted up at him.  
"Let's go tell grandma that Frankie's taking you out for the day."  
Dexter's eyes widened before he grabbed onto Frank's hand, dragging him in the house.

-

They didn't get home from the carnival until well after seven o'clock. As Frank unbuckled the seat belt from the sleeping five year old, he gently picked him up, holding him against his chest, kicking the car door closed gently.  
He really hoped Gerard wouldn't be _too_ pissed off at him for stealing his son for the whole day.  
As he was walking up the path, doing his best to not wake the boy, he looked up as the front door opened. He bit his lip as Gerard made his way down to him, unable to read the expression on his face.  
"Here," he said in a bland voice. "I'll take him..."  
Frank nodded, and handed the small boy over gently. He stirred slightly in his fathers grasp, stretching, opening his eyes a little.  
"Where...where's the Big Dipper?" He yawned.  
Gerard smiled. "The what?"  
"The Dipper..." He closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.   
Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes questioning.  
"I didn't let him on the Big Dipper," Frank assured him.  
Gerard nodded, and motioned for Frank to follow him.

He sat in the kitchen, listening to Mikey prattle on about auxiliaries and sound techniques before Gerard returned from putting his son to bed.  
"You didn't give him too much candy, did you?" He asked, taking a seat facing Frank.  
Frank shook his head. "Only one candy floss and a hot dog. And maybe some chips...and chocolate...and an ice blast...I think..."  
Gerard gave him a small smile, holding back a laugh.   
"Listen Gerard, I didn't mean to keep him out so late, he was on his own, and Mikey was out and-"  
"It's okay, Frank," he smiled, holding up a hand. "He had fun. He doesn't seem to have much of that these days..."  
Frank looked at Mikey, who was staring at his older brother. "Yeah, well, maybe if you-"  
"Mikey, don't, okay?"  
Mikey huffed, got to his feet, and left the room.  
"Uh, everything okay?" Frank asked, watching Mikey stomp up the stairs.  
Gerard sighed. "He's just pissed off at me, that's all."  
"How come?"  
Gerard bit his lip, before shaking his head. "It's nothing...don't worry about it..."  
Frank nodded.

They were silent for a few seconds, before Gerard spoke up again. "Hey, you wanna see my new piece?"  
"Huh?" Frank cocked an eyebrow.  
"My artwork..." Gerard blushed slightly.  
"Oh! Yeah, sure...that'd be awesome..."

Frank followed Gerard down to his basement room, almost amused at the unpacked boxes still in corners of the room.  
Gerard led him to a canvas, painted colours swirling around.  
"It's not finished...but what do you think?"  
Frank cocked his head a little, before smiling. "I have no idea about art, but it looks awesome."  
Gerard smiled at him.  
"I meant to thank you, again," he said, running his hand along the side of the easel.  
"What for?"  
"What you said...about the bed sheets?"  
Frank nodded.  
"He hasn't wet the bed since."  
"Really?"  
Gerard nodded, a huge grin on his face.  
"That's awesome...is he staying in his bed now then?"  
"Sometimes...sometimes he still comes down here, but only if he has nightmares..."  
"Yeah, the nightmares can suck..."  
Gerard looked at him intently. "You had nightmares?"  
Frank nodded. "When my parents broke up, I was always crawling into my mom's bed!"  
Gerard stepped forward. "Well, I guess I'll have to do, for him."  
"You do brilliantly for him, Gerard...he's a great kid, so you're doing something right."  
Gerard smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

Frank nodded, staring at the older man. Before he could stop himself, he had his hands on each side of Gerard's face, kissing his lips hungrily. It only took a few seconds for Gerard's hands to be grabbing at Frank's waist, pulling him up against them.  
They staggered around for a few seconds, attached by the lips, before they fell on top of Gerard's bed, facing each other.  
Frank suddenly felt Gerard's hands pulling at his pants, and pulled away to look at him.  
"I just...I have to..." Gerard was panting, a strange look in his eyes. Frank grinned, moving his hands to palm Gerard's crotch. He felt Gerard's hips shake against his touch, a small moan escaping his throat.  
Frank pushed his lips against the older man's once more, just as he felt Gerard's hand slip past his waist band, into his boxer shorts.  
"Fuck!" Frank gasped as he felt Gerard's hand wrap around him, and start to jack him off, erratically.  
Gerard whined and bucked his pelvis, rubbing himself off Frank's hand. Frank quickly pushed his hand down into Gerard's pants, grabbing him roughly and attempting to move his hand in the same rhythm as Gerard's.

It was sloppy, and out of sync, but Frank didn't care. Right now, he had Gerard, the guy he'd been pining over for weeks, literally in the palm of his hand.

It didn't take long before Gerard came in Frank's hand, hips stuttered, teeth gnashing against Frank's. Frank soon followed through, biting Gerard’s lip a little too hard, causing him to yelp slightly.

They lay there, panting against each other's mouths for a few seconds. Frank closed his eyes, afraid to look into Gerard's. There was a horrible feeling, brewing in his stomach.  
He cringed as he felt Gerard's weigh lift from the bed, and heard the sound of him cursing at the mess leaking through his pants.  
Frank scoffed. "You're not the one who has to drive home..."

Gerard turned as Frank got to his feet, rubbing at the wet stain on the front of his denims. He looked up at Gerard, and yup, there was that face again.  
"Don't tell me," Frank said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "I'm a great guy, and you wanna be friends, right?"  
Gerard bit his lip, his eye's looking shaky. "Frank, I-"  
"Forget it, Gerard." He walked to the stairs, but turned back.  
"You know something? I didn't even come over today because of you, I came over to spend time with Mikey, and you know what? Yeah, I wanted to hang out with your kid, but I wasn't here for you! I was going to give you a chance, to be my friend, but I can't...I can't handle you fucking me around like this..."  
Gerard shook his head. "I'm sorry, Frank...I'm just not in the right place for a relationship."  
"No, but you're in the right place for hand jobs with a guy who's crazy about you."  
Gerard stared at him in shock, but Frank turned and left, not giving the older man a chance to speak again.

\---

That was it, Frank told himself. He was done with Gerard. He'd still see Mikey, and if Dex was there, awesome, but Gerard was a no go. He couldn't deal with it. After that night in Gerard's basement...well, Frank couldn't really handle the headaches he got after a night of tears, really.

So he went to work, he played his Xbox, and he helped Mikey out with his college project. When Mikey asked him to come over for dinner, he refused, politely, sending his love to Dexter, and promising to see him soon.

And so it was, Frank found himself on a work's night out, intoxicated, leaning on the wet table, whining to Pete about his poor, poor, broken heart.  
"So, you fucked him?" Pete slurred, a beer in hand, a fairy wand in the other. Where he got things like that, Frank didn't even want to know.  
"No...we just..." Frank waved his hands in the air, hoping Pete was sober enough to understand him.  
"Dude, just give him time...he's fucked up!"  
"No he isn't!" Frank's elbow slipping on the wet table, almost causing his chin to collide with the table top.  
"Dude, his baby mama is a raging drug addict and he's just out of a relationship..."  
Frank stared at Pete, trying to get him in focus. "What?"  
"Dude! That bitch was fucking crazy! Used to beat the kid and everything!"  
Frank felt his stomach contents starting to rise in his throat.  
No way. Not Dexter. Not his Dexter.  
Did he really just think _his_ Dexter?  
No, Pete had to be wrong.  
"I think I love him, dude..." Frank sighed, letting his face crash to the table.

-

"Frankie! Frankie wake up!"  
Frank opened his eyes, completely confused as to why there was a small, jet black haired child sitting on his chest.  
"Dex?"  
The little boy giggled and bounced slightly, before sliding off. Frank leaned up on his elbows, looking around the room. He was in Dexter's bedroom, he noticed, his feet hanging off the edge of the little car bed.  
"Why am I...?"  
"Daddy brought you home last night," Dexter giggled. "You were drunk!"  
Frank nodded and let his head fall back against the pillow.  
"You were singing to me!"  
"I was?"  
"Uh-huh...daddy brought you home, and he said you should sleep in my bed in case you wet yourself."  
Huh, Frank thought. How nice. And dignified. There went the last of his pride.

"Uh, Dex?" A voice called.  
Frank turned, squinting at the doorway where Gerard was standing, a mug in his hand.  
"Why don't you go help you grandma with the pancakes?"  
Dexter giggled before running out the door.  
Frank stared at Gerard as he sat down on the floor beside the bed.  
"I thought you might need the plastic sheets." He smirked.  
"How charming of you."  
Gerard sat the mug down beside him.  
"How did I even get here?" Frank pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning down and taking the steaming cup of coffee.  
"Pete called me."  
Frank's lips froze over the mug. "Yeah?"  
"Well, he called Mikey...something about how his big brother was a heart breaking asshole who should be grovelling on the ground, worshipping the greatest guitar salesmen New Jersey has ever seen."  
Frank's eyes widened as he stared at him. "He didn’t."  
Gerard smirked. "He did."  
Frank took a deep breath, "Dude, I am so fucking sorry...I'll kill him...I don't even know why he would-"  
"Frank, it's cool. I know what it's like, your drunk, you talk to your friends, we've all been there."  
Frank nodded, taking a sip of the coffee.  
"He told you, didn't he?" Gerard asked, staring at his folded legs.  
"What?"  
"Kennedy, he told you about her, right?"  
Frank froze once more, thinking back to the night before. He knew something had been said...then he gasps. He gave a small nod, sitting the mug down once more.  
Gerard sighed. "What did he say?"  
Frank shrugged, turning so he was facing Gerard. He tired to ignore the pounding in his head. "He said she was a drug addict."  
"She's in rehab," Gerard nodded. "That's why I got full custody."  
"He said she..." He trailed off, an angry burn rising in his chest.  
"What?"  
"She hurt Dex. He said she hurt Dex." He said through gritted teeth.  
Gerard sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I didn't know it was going on, you have to understand that..."  
Frank stared at him. Well, he didn't think he willingly let it happen, did he?  
"That's why he freaked out when Mikey slapped me, isn't it?"  
Gerard nodded, rubbing his face and looking up at him. "The minute I found out, I took him away from her. He would stay with me three nights a week, but the minute I found out...I reported her, and took him to live with Brendon."  
Frank nodded, scooting forward on the bed.  
"I didn't...I didn't know what was going on, Frank...he always said he'd fallen...or someone in pre-school had bumped him...I never imagined she could do that to him..."  
"No mother should do that to their kid, Gee..."

Gerard looked up at him, and nodded. "He's my whole world, Frank."  
Frank smiled. "I know."  
"I'm trying my best, I want to make it all better...I should have noticed sooner..."  
"Gerard, you don't notice these things easily..."  
Frank leaned forward, and pulled one of Gerard's hands into his own.  
"Gee, you do everything for him. Look at this room! You work so hard, and you're the best single father I've ever met...none of this was your fault, okay?"  
Gerard smiled up at him, sadly. "Thanks, Frank."  
Frank nodded, before he let go of his hand, getting to his feet.

Gerard stood up, watching him.  
"Uh...did you _undress_ me?" Frank asked, finally noticing the sweatpants and Batman shirt he was wearing.  
Gerard laughed. "Yeah...you'd puked on yourself...Dex picked out the t-shirt. He thinks you'd make an awesome Batman."  
Frank nodded. He could live with that.  
"My shoes?"  
"In the hallway...but I was thinking..." Gerard trailed off.  
"Mmhmm?" Frank stretched, trying to ignoring the pounding, dizzy feeling in his head.  
"Can I take you for lunch?"

Frank paused for a second, and stared at the older man. "Huh?"  
"You know, lunch. Me and you."  
Frank narrowed his eyes. "Are you...are you asking me out?"  
He loved the little blush that crawled onto Gerard's face.   
"Uh, yeah. I guess I am..."  
Frank watched him for a second. "You're not going to dump me half way through dessert, are you?"  
Gerard laughed nervously, and shook his head. "No...I think...I think I wanna try this...with you..."  
Frank could feel his heart racing against his rib cage. _Finally._  
"Sure," he said, smiling. "You can take me to lunch."  
Gerard smiled, and nodded. "I'll uh, I'll grab you something different to wear," he grinned, rubbing Frank's arm before leaving the room.

-

In the end, Dexter managed to talk them into taking him for lunch too. They'd ended up at some family restaurant place with a soft play area. Frank couldn't really complain. Dexter was like a ray of fucking sunshine today, all smile, and bouncing along, grabbing onto Frank's hand, his wild black hair sticking in every direction, no matter how much Gerard tried to pat it down.  
"Can I go play?" Dexter asked, throwing down his dessert spoon.  
Gerard eyed the half eaten cookie dough, before nodding. "Okay...but done hurt yourself!"

Frank smiled after the little boy as he dived into the ball pit.  
"Sorry," Gerard said, catching his attention.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked you out and I have to bring my kid? Not a very good first date, is it?"  
Frank smiled. "I love spending time with him, I don't mind. I'm tempted to join him, actually..." His gaze returned to the ball pit as Dexter dived in and out.  
Gerard laughed, and slid his arm across the table. He rested his hand on top of Franks.  
"Thanks for giving me another chance, Frank."  
Frank nodded, heart beating faster and faster.  
"I never meant to mess you around...I was just...confused, you know?"  
Frank nodded again. "Confused." He repeated.  
"I mean, after everything with Brendon...I just didn't want to chance it, you know?"  
"What happened? With you and Brendon, I mean."  
Gerard sighed. "He was totally cool with me having a kid three days a week, but the minute I brought him home permanently, that was it. He's a great guy and everything, and I thought it was the real deal...but anyone who can't handle my kid, well...I don't need people like that in my life."  
Frank nodded, looking over to where Dexter was now making his way up a jungle gym. "Yeah. He comes first."  
He looked back at Gerard, who was grinning at him.   
"What?"  
"Just you."  
"What did I do now?"  
Gerard laughed. "Nothing. I just mean...you're so awesome with him...he really trusts you..."  
Frank shrugged, and reached out a hand to tuck a strand of Gerard’s wild hair back. "He's a good kid. He's a lot like me when I was a kid."

They were silent for a few minutes, watching as Dexter swung from a Tarzan rope vine.  
"Will you give us a chance?" Frank asked, not taking his eyes from the giggling five year old.  
"If you'll have us."  
Frank turned to look at him. "You and Dexter?"  
Gerard nodded. "The whole package."  
Frank looked at him, before looking back at the child, picking himself up from the floor, rubbing his hands on his t-shirt, before running screaming into the ball pit once more.  
"Yeah. I want the whole package," he smiled.

//

If he was honest, Frank couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier.   
He'd go to work each day, go home, then go over to the Way's at night. He'd watch Transylvanian Pet Shop with Dexter, then sit with Mikey, guitars in hand as Gerard put the little boy to sleep. Sometimes he'd spend the night, other times he'd drive home at midnight.  
He spent his weekends at play parks and soft play areas. Gerard would always apologise, promising they could do 'big kid stuff' later, but Frank would smile, shake his head, then throw Dexter over his shoulder and run towards the biggest chute in the park.

Yeah, Frank was happy.   
There was only one thing that was bothering him - sex. Not that he was a sex addict or anything, but since that night in Gerard's basement, well, they hadn't done anything, really. Any time things started to heat up, Gerard would pull away, claiming he could hear Dexter moving around up stairs, or he'd kiss him and say he had to be up early for work in the morning.  
Frank didn't want to press the issue. He figured that after being in two failed relationships, maybe Gerard wasn't really ready to take that step. And if he was being fair, he'd only met Gerard a month or so after he'd broken up with Brendon, so he could understand if it was still raw.  
So he would smile, and press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, and settle down for the night.

Things seemed to be going great, as far as he could tell. Well, up until Gerard showed up at his door one afternoon.  
"Gerard! What are you doing here?" Frank had asked, surprised to see the older man standing on his mother's front porch, his five year old son cradled in his arms. "I though I was coming over at-"  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry about this," Gerard's voice was strange, slightly panicked. "Could you do me a huge favour?"  
Frank nodded, a confused look on his face.  
"Could you look after Dex for a few hours? My parents are out and Mikey's at college..."  
"Hey, no, it's no problem!" Frank smiled, reaching out to ruffle the kid's hair. "Mom's dying to meet him anyway."  
Gerard thanked him, setting Dexter on the floor, and handing a small Doctor Who back pack over to Frank. "His toys and shit are in here."  
Dexter tugged at his father's jacket. "Daddy...you're not supposed to swear..."  
Gerard ran a hand through his hair, and crouched down on his knees. "I know, I'm sorry pumpkin..." He pulled Dexter into a quick hug, kissing the top of his head, before getting to his feet.  
"Thanks Frank, you're a life saver," he said, leaning forward to push a kiss to Frank's lips.   
Frank grinned, reaching out for Dexter's hand. "It's no problem...is everything alright?"  
Gerard nodded, then shook his head. "I'll explain later." He kissed Frank once more, before nodding, and taking off down the path towards his beaten up Trans Am.

"You know what I don't get about your dad?" Frank said as he lead Dexter inside.  
"What?"  
"That he could more than afford a new car, but insists on just repairing that hunk of junk!"  
Dexter gave a giggle, before his eyes caught sight of the black Labrador snoozing in front of the fire place. "You have a dog!"  
Frank nodded, setting the back pack on the sofa. "Scooter!" He called.  
The dog looked up lazily, before standing up, stretching and making it's way over.  
Frank knelt down next to Dexter, and stroked the dog.  
"Scooter, this is my very special friend Dex. Dex, this is Scooter."  
"Nice to meet you Scooter," Dexter giggled, stroking the dog's head.

-

Frank couldn't help but grin at how his mother fawned over Dexter all night. She'd let him pick what they had for dinner, and had spent the night pulling out Frank's old Action Men and racing cars.

"He's adorable," Linda said, as they watched the little boy sleep on the sofa. He'd passed out around eight thirty, after he'd had Linda watch Cinderella with him.  
Frank nodded. "He's amazing."  
His mother wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him. "I hope this all works out for you, I really do honey."  
Frank looked at his mother. "Huh?"  
Linda sighed. "You love that kid, I can see it in your eyes Frankie. And he certainly adores you. I just...I hope it works out for you and Gerard, I really do."

Frank bit his lip. She hadn't been the first person to voice worries about Frank going into a relationship with a single father.  
"I'm sure he's amazing son, but you're only twenty one, do you really want to get into a family unit?" His father had said down the phone.   
Even Mikey had warned him to be careful, during a Sunday afternoon barbeque. "I don't want them hurt again, Frank, but I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Don't worry mom, I know what I'm doing," he'd smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

-

It was eleven o'clock before Gerard finally showed up. Frank had moved Dexter to his room, tucking him up with the Action Man Frank had coloured green as a child.  
"I am so fucking sorry," Gerard had breathed as Frank opened the front door.  
"Dude, it's fine-" He was cut off by Gerard slamming his lips against his.  
They fell in the door slightly, almost tripping over the door mat.  
"Woah," Frank laughed, pushing Gerard off slightly. "You okay?"  
Gerard bit his lip, and nodded. "Is Dex okay?"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah, he's asleep in my room."  
Gerard looked to the stair case. "Where's your mom?"  
"She went over to my aunts for her card night, why, what's-"

He was cut off again by Gerard's mouth crashing against his. He found himself being pushed backwards, towards the living room.  
"Gerard," Frank managed between kisses. "What...are you...doing?"  
Gerard pulled away, and closed the living room door behind them.  
"I just...I want...I need you Frank..." He sounded breathless and panicked.  
"Hey, I'm right here- woah what are you doing?!" He almost cried as Gerard dropped to his knees in front of him, yanking at Frank's belt.  
He never got an answer as Gerard pulled his pants and boxers to his thighs and quickly took Frank's half hard cock in his mouth.  
"Oh _fuck_..." Frank gasped, leaning back against the back of the sofa. He looked down to see Gerard looking up at him, eyes wide.  
"Gerard, what are you-" He cut himself off as he felt Gerard pull off slightly, hand cupping his balls, sucking at his head.

Frank bit his tongue, begging himself not to scream. He really couldn't deal with being interrupted right now.  
He ran a hand into Gerard's hair, groaning lowly as his head moved back and forth. After a minute, Gerard pulled off, much to Frank displeasure.  
"Can I fuck you?" Gerard panted, looking up at him, eyes shining.  
Frank stared at him, wide eyed. "Uhm...what about..." His eyes drifted to the ceiling.  
Gerard got to his feet and pulled Frank close. He groaned at the feeling of Gerard's pant's rubbing off him.  
"Don't worry," Gerard breathed, kissing him again.  
Frank nodded. "I think...I think I got...in the bathroom..."  
Gerard nodded, and left the room.

Frank leaned back against the sofa back, shaking his head. _What the FUCK was going on?_  
A few seconds later, Gerard returned, small box of condoms and bottle of lube in hand.  
He didn't speak, only grabbed Frank close again, kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongue.  
Gerard sat the box on the edge on the sofa backing, grabbing at Frank's cock again.  
Frank groaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting into the touch.  
Gerard moved to kiss his ear, biting at his ear lobe. "I wanna...I need to..." The breathed.  
Frank nodded, and before he knew what was happening, Gerard had spun him around and was pressing him down, bent over the back of the sofa.

Before Frank had a moment to assess what was going on, he heard the bottle pop and felt Gerard push a finger inside him.  
"Fuck!" He hissed. "A little warning wouldn't hurt!"  
Gerard didn't answer, only pushed his shirt up his back, leaning down, pressing sloppy kisses down Frank's spine as he moved his finger around inside him.  
"You're so...beautiful...you know that?" Gerard muttered along his skin, pulling his finger out and replacing it with two.  
Frank hissed again, but found himself pushing back, hands grasping the sofa below him. It had been a while, and he knew he was going to feel this later.  
"Frank?" Gerard breathed against his skin. "Can I...I need...I just..."  
"Just do it Gee," Frank muttered.  
Gerard placed a few more kisses along his back before he stood up straight.

Frank closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the material in his hands as he heard Gerard unbuckle his pants, and heard the rip of the condom packet.  
He heard Gerard make a small noise in his throat as he rolled the latex down his hardened member. He felt Gerard run a hand over his back as he lined himself up behind him, kneeing Frank's legs apart slightly.

Gerard pushed his hand up Frank's back, through his hair, before trailing back down to grab a fistful of Frank's pushed up t-shirt.  
"Frank..." He breathed. Frank nodded, and pushed himself back, feeling the tip of Gerard's cock pushing against his barely stretched hole.  
He hissed, biting down on his lip as he felt Gerard push himself into him, all the way down to the base without pause.  
" _Fuck!_ " Gerard breathed, stopping, leaning down against his back.  
Frank nodded. "Yeah...fuck..."  
"You...okay?"  
Frank nodded. "Just...move...slowly..."  
Gerard nodded, and pressed a kiss to his skin, before leaning up, and slowly began to thrust his hips.  
Frank screwed up his eyes against the initial burn. He began to push back slowly, meeting Gerard with each thrust.  
"Faster..." Frank panted, knowing Gerard was just so close to that special spot.  
"Yeah?" Gerard breathed, letting go of his grip on Frank's shirt, moving to hold onto his shoulder with one hand, other hand firmly holding onto Frank's hip.  
"Yeah...yeah..." Frank snaked one hand down between his legs, taking hold of his own cock, pumping it hard.  
Gerard started to thrust into him harder, causing Frank to moan louder than he wanted.  
"Uh...uh...fuck...fuck..." He cursed, his hand still on the sofa clutching so hard he was convinced he was going to tear the material.  
"You're so...fucking...tight...fuck..." Gerard moaned, pounding into him harder and harder.  
Frank let out a cry as he felt Gerard hit _there_. "FUCK!"  
Gerard grinned. "Oh yeah? Right there?"  
Frank nodded, eyes closed, pumping himself so hard it almost hurt.  
Gerard dug the tips of his fingers harder into Frank's hip, his hand on Frank's shoulder grasping so hard, Frank knew he'd be bruised in the morning.

Frank could feel that familiar feeling building in his groin, as Gerard pounded into him over and over again, and it wasn't long before he was coming into his hand with a small, bitten cry.  
"Fuck...Frank...Frank..." Gerard chanted as he felt Frank tighten around him, and give a small shudder. He sped up his pace, moving his hand from Frank's hip up to his other shoulder, pulling Frank up a little straighter as he thrust into him.  
Frank panted, and groaned a little from the movement, before he gave a small cry at the heat of Gerard coming inside him.  
He fell to his knees, face pressed against the back of the sofa, panting. He could almost feel Gerard leaning over him, breathing shallow, hands holding onto the sofa, keeping him on his feet.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Gerard straightened up, pulling the condom off with a small whine, tying it in a knot, and doing up his pants, before turning and leaving the room.  
Frank closed his eyes and pushed off from the sofa, cursing at the cum splattered on his hand and the material.

A few minutes later Frank had found the wet ones his mother had left after wiping Dexter's face after dinner, and had cleaned himself up, and was wiping down the back of the sofa when Gerard returned to the room.  
"Sorry," he said in a quiet voice.  
Frank turned to him, standing sheepishly by the door. "What?"  
He pointed at the sofa, and Frank gave a small laugh. "It's okay...it wasn't that bad." He stood up and nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

Gerard followed him into the kitchen, and sat at the table as Frank poured them both coffee.  
They were silent as Frank sat down across from him, pushing a mug across the table towards him.  
It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.  
"I'm really sorry about that..." Gerard said, eyes on the mug in front of him.  
"For what?"  
"That."  
Frank looked at him puzzled. "The sex?"  
Gerard gave a small nod. "I really...that shouldn't...our first time together shouldn't have been like that."  
Frank sighed, and reached across the table. He pulled Gerard's hands from the mug, and held them.  
"Hey, look at me," He smiled. Gerard looked up, his eyes shining.  
"You've nothing to be sorry about...it was pretty hot." He gave a small laugh.  
Gerard sighed. "It still shouldn't have...I'm sorry. I'm a mess." He pulled his hands out of Frank's grasp, and leaned back in the chair.

Frank bit his lip, leaning back. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"  
Gerard sighed and shook his head, picking up his mug again.  
"Gee, I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me what's buggin' you."  
Gerard met his eyes with another sigh. "Kennedy called."  
Frank felt a knot begin to grow in his stomach. "Yeah?" He croaked.  
Gerard nodded. "She's getting out of rehab."  
"What? She's only been in like, six months!"  
Gerard gave a small laugh. "Yeah...apparently she's clean."  
Frank gave a small guffaw. Sure, he didn't know that much about her, but he'd heard enough.  
"What did she want?" He knew he sounded bitchy, but he didn't care.  
"She wants to see Dexter."  
Frank suddenly found himself getting a little too angry. "What? I hope you told her no!"  
Gerard sighed. "Frank, she's his mother..."  
"Aw yeah, she sure fucking acted like it!"  
Gerard shook his head. "I was with my lawyer today...they're arranging something..."  
Frank stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're...you're actually going to let her see him..."  
"I don't know yet..." Gerard sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know what to do..."  
Frank rubbed his eyes to stop the burning sensation building in them.  
"Frank," Gerard said, his voice anxious. "I just...I need you right now...and I...I don't know what to do..."  
Frank pulled his hands away, and saw the worried look and Gerard's face.  
"I just..."  
Frank leaned forward and took his hands again. "It's okay, Gee...It's okay..."  
Gerard looked at him, and Frank felt his heart break at the tears making their way down the older man's cheeks.  
"I'm here okay? I'll support you, no matter what, okay?"  
Gerard gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Frankie...you're the best, you know that?"  
Frank grinned, "Well, I do try."

They fell asleep on the sofa that night, thinking it best not to wake Dexter from his slumber. In the morning, when she was home, Linda fussed around Gerard and Dexter, force feeding them pancakes and syrup, and playing tickle fights with the five year old.  
"Are you going to be my nana Linda?" Dexter asked over the breakfast table.  
Linda looked over at Frank, a worried look on her face. Frank looked to Gerard, his mouth moving wordlessly.  
"You can call me whatever you like sweetie," Linda answered finally, kissing the little boy's cheek.

"I'm really sorry about that," Gerard said to Linda as he helped her with the breakfast dishes. Frank was in the living room watching TV with Dexter.  
"It's okay Gerard, sometimes children say the strangest things."  
"But he's not normally like this...he's always so introverted...but with Frank...I don't know, he's just so _calm_ around him."  
Linda sighed. "Frank adores him, he really does."  
Gerard cocked his head, taking a wet pan from her hands. "And you're worried about that, aren't you?"  
Linda looked at him, and gave a small nod. "I just don't want him to get hurt Gerard."  
"I know, I know that Linda," he nodded. "I don't want to hurt him. I really do care about him. A lot."  
Linda smiled. "I know, I can tell. I just...just be careful with him, okay?"  
Gerard nodded, as Linda leaned up a pecked a kiss on his cheek.

\---

Frank tried to be as supportive as he really could. He would take Dexter to the play park, or to the movies with Mikey when Gerard had meetings with his lawyer. He even went along and sat in the waiting room during the evaluations Dexter had to undergo to determine whether or not it would be good for him to see his mother again.  
When the psychiatrist told Gerard that Dexter seemed like a happy and confident child, he couldn't help but flash a smile in Frank's direction as the little boy pulled at his t-shirt, wanting to go to McDonalds.

When the first date was set for Dexter to see Kennedy, Frank had gritted his teeth, and even offered to drive Gerard to the social services building. He'd sat in the car outside, hands clasped in his lap, leg fidgeting.  
He knew it was only fair, she _was_ his mother. It wasn't like he was his father or anything. Of course he'd realised that he'd started to act like one, but he wasn't, and he had to understand that. Dexter had parents, and if he wanted to fit into the equation, he had to be as supportive of Gerard as he could.

As Dexter bounced out of the building ahead of his father, Frank almost fell out of the car as he rushed to get out.  
"Hey kid!" He called, a little too cheerful. "How was your mom?"  
Dexter gave a little shrug as he climbed into the back seat.  
Frank looked to Gerard walking towards him, hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"How'd it go?" Frank asked, pulling him into a hug.  
Gerard replied pretty much the same as his miniature replica - with a shrug.  
"Okay, I suppose. She just asked him a bunch of questions."  
"Was he okay?" He looked back at Dexter, pulling the little tray Frank kept in the back for him onto his lap, setting out his crayons.  
Another shrug. "He answered her at least."  
Frank nodded. "It'll take some time."

He had to admit, part of him was glad that Dexter wasn't taking to his mother. He knew it was mean, and he should want the kid to have a mother in his life, but...no. He wanted this to be _his_ family. She'd had her chance.

After the fourth meeting, Gerard and Frank were sat on the Way's sofa on a rare night alone. Mikey had taken Dexter out to see some Disney movie, and Gerard's parents were on a date night.  
Frank sat with one leg thrown over and in-between Gerard's as they watched Halloween Resurrection, when Gerard's spoke suddenly.  
"So, I think I found the ideal place."  
Frank stared at him, blinking. "Huh?"  
"A house. You know, to live?"  
Frank shook his head slightly. "Of course, shit, sorry!" He gave a small laugh. "Can't stay at home all your life, huh?"  
Gerard nodded.  
"So," Frank cleared his throat, removing his leg from Gerard's, crossing his legs and shifting to face his boyfriend. "Where is it?"  
"It's uh, just outside town. It's still Jersey, but closer to the gallery."  
Frank nodded. He really didn't want Gerard moving further away, but he figured an extra thirty minute drive each night wouldn't be _that_ bad.  
"So, have you viewed it or anything?"  
Gerard shook his head. "I booked a viewing for a fortnight's time...I was hoping you'd come with me?"  
Frank blinked, then nodded. "Sure, uh, that'd be cool...figure out the route there and stuff..."  
Gerard shook his head, and turned so he was facing him face on. "Frank...I want you to move in with me."

Now _that_ , Frank wasn't expecting. He opened his mouth but found he wasn't making any words come out.  
"I mean," Gerard said quickly. "If you want to, of course....no pressure." He gave a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair.  
Frank nodded. "Sure."  
"Huh?"  
"Sure...I mean, yes. I'd love to move in with you."  
Gerard grinned, cupping Frank's face and pulling him in to kiss him.   
Frank could feel his heart racing in his chest.   
"I love you, Frank." Gerard whispered against his lips.  
"I...I love you too."  
Frank could feel tears burning in his eyes. "I really do, Gee."  
Gerard pulled away, and nodded, stroking the tears on Frank's cheek away with his thumb. "I'm glad I found you, Frankie-Monster."

-

Two days later, Frank was in the mall with Dexter. The child was chattering away about his upcoming birthday party, pulling Frank by the hand towards the costume store, begging for a costume party.  
"I'll talk to your dad about it, okay?" Frank had promised, steering him in the direction of a kids clothes shop, determined to make good on his promise to Donna that he'd pick up soft shoes for Dexter starting school.  
That was a daunting idea, Frank thought. He'd only been with Gerard a few months, and already he was worrying about his kid going off to school.   
After they'd picked out a pair of soft black training shoes, Frank took Dexter's hand as the walked down the mall. 

From the side of his vision, he caught sight of a jeweller's store. He paused, chewing on the inside of his lip. Dexter had stopped beside him, following his line of vision.  
"Frankie?"  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry kid...uh...lets just..."  
Dexter nodded, and let Frank lead him over to the window. As Frank peered through the glass, Dexter got on his tiptoes to look at the shining white gold bands.  
"Daddy would like that one," Dexter said matter-of-factly, pointing at a plain white band with three tiny diamonds set in it.  
"Oh yeah?" Frank cocked an eyebrow.  
"Uh huh. Well, you're going to get married, aren't you?"  
Frank almost choked on his own air. "What?!"  
Dexter sighed, putting his hands on his hips in a way that made him look scarily like his father. "Daddy said you're going to live with us in our new house...so you'll get married, won't you?"  
Frank couldn't help but blush. For once he wished Dexter wasn't so forward with him.  
"You lived with Brendon too though, Dex..."  
Dexter screwed up his face. "But you're better than Brendon."  
Frank laughed. "Thanks."  
Dexter nodded, then looked in the window again.  
"Dex..." Frank started, fingering his wallet in his pocket. "Would you like me and your daddy to get married?"  
Dexter nodded, not looking at him. "Then we can be a real family."  
Frank nodded. Well, who was he to argue with a five year old?

-

"Okay, so not a word to your dad, okay?" Frank whispered as they walked through the door to the Way household.  
Dexter pursed his lips and drew a line across them, locking his mouth.  
"Good boy," Frank grinned, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. They made their way into the living room, Frank pretending to scream as Dexter kicked out, giggling, lightly biting at him.   
"Argh! A vampire!" Frank laughed, before stopping short in the doorway.

Gerard was on his feet, back to him, hands in his hair. There was a dark haired man on the sofa, turning to look at Frank as they entered.  
"Uh...everything okay?"  
Gerard spun around, his eyes red.   
"Gee?" Frank said, setting Dexter down on the ground.  
Gerard gave him a small smile, shaking his head.  
The dark haired man looked up at Gerard, before round at Frank and Dexter.  
"Hey little man!" He said, getting to his feet. "I missed you!" He pulled Dexter in for a hug, which the young boy gave back awkwardly.  
"Hi Brendon..." He said in a low voice before stepping back and taking Frank's hand.  
"Brendon." Frank said in dead tone.  
The man looked at him, nodding, offering his hand, which Frank took hesitantly. "You must be Frank."  
Frank nodded, looking over at Gerard. _What the FUCK was he doing here?_  
"I'll uh, take Dex outside," Frank said, picking the small boy up again.  
Gerard nodding, still not speaking. Frank could tell from his expression he was holding back tears.

"Why is Brendon here?!" Dexter cried as Frank took him into the backyard. Suddenly the ring box in his pant's pocket seemed heavy.  
"I don't know, kiddo, I don't know..."

Frank played Godzilla with Dexter for a while in the garden, using building blocks as a make shift city for them to knock down, before he noticed Gerard on the back porch watching them.  
"Why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Frank said, helping Dexter to his feet after he'd fallen over a pretend Japanese skyscraper.  
Gerard tried to ruffle his son's hair as he rushed past, but Dexter darted out of his touch. He sighed, and walked to the grass to help Frank pick up the blocks.  
"So...how's Brendon?" Frank asked, keeping his eyes down.  
He heard Gerard sigh. "Fine. He's fine."  
"Mhmm."  
After a minute or so, Frank couldn't take it anymore. He stood up straight, facing his boyfriend.  
"Gerard, why was he here?"  
Gerard took a deep breath, running his hands into his hair. "He wanted to see me."  
"Yeah, I get that, but why?"  
He could see fresh tears shining in Gerard's eyes. "He wants me back."  
Frank couldn't help but give a small laugh. He knew Brendon was an asshole, but an idiot too?  
"He drove out here for that?"  
Gerard nodded, eyes still shining.  
"Well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it?" Frank smiled. He really didn't like the fact that Gerard didn't seem to find this funny.  
"Frank..."  
"Wait, you're not...you're not seriously thinking about this are you?" Frank's voice was suddenly high pitched.  
"Frank, I don't know-"  
"Oh my God. You're actually...you're thinking of going back to him, aren't you?"  
Gerard couldn't look him in the eyes. He stared at the sky, hands still fisted in his hair.  
"Frank...I don't know what to say..."  
Frank felt desperate. No. This wasn't happening. Not when everything was so perfect. 

He walked to Gerard, pulling his arms down to take his hands.  
"Gee...no...Gee, look at me." His voice was shaking. No. No no no.  
Gerard finally looked at him, tears trailing down his red cheeks.  
"Gerard...tell me...tell me you love me..."  
"Frank..."  
"No, you told me you loved me...tell me again...please Gerard...don't do this..."  
Gerard pulled his hands away and stepped back. "I don't know what I feel right now Frank..." He was practically sobbing now.  
Frank felt a sharp pain in his chest, and for a split second, considering the possibility of a heart attack. "Gerard...no..." He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks now.  
"I don't want to hurt you Frankie..."  
"Bit late for that, don't you think?" He almost laughed. "I can't believe...you left him Gerard, you left him...how can you even..." He couldn't finish his sentences.  
"He loves me, Frank...we were together for years..."  
"So? You're with _me_...you said you loved him...we're going to fucking _live_ together..." He was getting hysterically now. He couldn't remember ANYTHING ever having hurt this much before.  
"Frank, I just...I don't know what to do..."  
"You tell him no! That's what you do Gee..."  
"Frank..." Gerard sobbed.  
"No, Gerard, no...I'm not...I'm not just a play mate, you can't just use me like this..."  
Frank took a shaky breath. "You always let me save the day, Gee..."  
Gerard looked at him through blurry eyes. "I can't let you save me this time, Frankie..."  
Frank nodded, and rubbed at his eyes. "I...I gotta go..."  
"Frank-"

He never let Gerard finish as he dashed back inside the house, making for the front door. He could hear Dexter calling his name, but he couldn't turn back, he just couldn't. He couldn't face the kid now, not after this.

Gerard ran out onto the front porch as Frank was driving off. He took a shaky breath, before turning to see his son standing on the stairs, his eyes wet.  
"Why is Frankie gone?" He asked, clutching a green Action Man in his hand.  
"Dexter-"  
"I don't want Brendon back!" He screamed, turning and running up the stairs again.

That night, as Gerard was sat at the dining table, paperwork in front of him, he heard Dexter’s bedroom door open. As he waited for the little boy to come down the stairs, he felt his heart tighten at the sound of Mikey's bedroom door open.  
"Uncle Mikey..." He heard softly.  
"What's up sport?"  
"I wet the bed..."

\---

That was it for Frank. He couldn't hand this, he really couldn't. The next morning he called his dad, packed a bag, and drove out to L.A.. He needed some time away.  
It hurt so much, he almost couldn't understand it.

Each morning he'd wake up in his father's spare room, half expecting to be pounced on by a child in a monster mask, or to have Gerard straddle him, promising him breakfast soon.  
Each morning it hurt just as much as the day before.

He tried to have fun. It was good to see his dad, he had to admit, as they went to small gigs, or had dinner together.  
"You're too young to be tied down," his father told him over beers one night. "You should be out enjoying yourself."  
Frank had agreed, before a thought struck him. He _had_ been enjoying himself. He had been _happy_.

After two weeks, he hugged his dad goodbye, and headed home, hoping to God he still had a job when he got home.

-

The first thing Frank done when he was home was check his voice mails. He'd left his phone on his bed when he'd left, really not wanting to deal with sad or angry calls from Mikey.  
He hadn't been far from wrong, he thought, as he listened to the ten voicemails Mikey had left him. Half of them calling Gerard an asshole for what he'd done, and the other half calling Frank an asshole for not calling him back.  
He had several messages from Gerard, asking him to call him back.  
Frank sighed as he got to the last message, before he felt his breathing stop at the sound of the small voice.  
"Frankie...can you come over? Daddy's all sad...I think he'd sorry...and I miss you, and I want to go to the park and I don't want my birthday if you're not here...but don't tell daddy I used his phone, because he'll be mad...he's making me go see mommy, and I don't want to...I want my Frankie...and I want to play with nana Linda and Scooter..."  
Frank couldn't listen anymore, hanging up as tears stung his eyes. His chest ached as he rubbed at his eyes.  
He really didn't know what to do.

-

In the end, he never called back. The messages had been left the week he'd left, so he figured they didn't matter now. He was back at work, so he figured Mikey and Gerard would know he was home, since Pete couldn't keep his mouth shut.

One night, he was walking Scooter on the outskirts of town, just wanting to clear his head. As he through a tennis ball for the dog to fetch, he could see a woman and child in the distance, the woman pulling the child to it's feet from it being on the ground.  
He frowned as he watched her shove the child, who he was sure was a little boy, into the back of a car, before she marched off around a building corner.

Frank knew it was none of hits business, and no doubt would just get him into trouble, but he couldn't resist walking a little closer to the car than needed as he neared it.  
As he peered in the window, he got a sick feeling to his stomach. 

He yanked open the door, staring at the small boy curled into a ball on the back seat, arms wrapped around a scraped and bloody knee.  
"Dex?" He choked.  
The little boy looked up, face dirty and tear streaked. "Frankie!" He sobbed, throwing his arms around him as he leaned down.  
"Yeah, it's me Dex...are you okay?"  
The little boy shook his head as Frank pulled away. "I want to go home."  
"Is that your mom?" Frank asked, looking towards the corner. Dexter nodded. He was shaking slightly, clutching his knee.   
"I hate her..." He sobbed.

Frank nodded, and pulled a bandana from his back pocket, and began wrapping it around the little boys knee. "I'm gonna call your Uncle Mikey, okay?"  
He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly punching in Mikey's number.  
"You asshole," Mikey answered.  
"Dude, I don't have time...you gotta get out to Thornton, okay?"  
"Frank, what's wrong?"  
"I'm with Dex-"  
"He's with his mom." Mikey's voice sounded pissed.  
"Yeah, I know. He's hurt, and he's crying, okay? Just get...get his dad, and get out here, okay?"  
He shut over his phone, and looked down at the little boy, looking up at him, eyes expectant.  
Frank looked towards the corner again, biting his lip. He turned back and said, "Just stay here, okay Dex? I'll be right back."  
"Don't go..."   
"It's okay," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm just going right there, okay?"  
Dexter nodded, hands wrapped around the bandana on his knee.

Frank quietly walked to the building corner, pausing, taking a deep breath before he peered around it.  
He felt a rage build in his chest as he watched Kennedy, blonde hair scraped up on her head, talking with what Frank just _knew_ was a dealer.   
His throat tightened as he watched her hand over dollar bills, and turned, walking back to the car as fast as he could.  
"Come on Dex," he said, pulling the little boy into his arms. "I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
He turned with the little boy in his arms.  
"I'm taking him home, Kennedy."  
The woman cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"  
Frank bit his tongue, before he replied. "I'm Frank, I'm a...friend of Gerard's."  
"Ahhh... _Frank_." She said in a knowing tone.  
He nodded, before taking a few steps back.  
"Listen man," she said, walking forward. "I really don't give a rats ass what my homo husband does, but that's MY kid too."  
"Yeah, well you sure don't act like it!" He spat back, feeling Dexter shaking in his arms.

Before she had a chance to retort, there was a sound of car tires behind them. Frank turned to see Gerard's old Trans Am pulling up a few feet behind them, Scooter bouncing at the door as Gerard stepped out. A few seconds later, a police car pulled up behind them.  
"Shit..." Kennedy muttered, taking a step back.  
"Dex!" Gerard cried, running to them. Frank walked to meet him, holding onto Dexter tight.   
"Oh my God...Frank...is he..." Gerard couldn't speak properly, his voice shaking. He reached out to take Dexter from his arms, but the little boy refused to let go of Frank.  
"No...I wanna stay with Frank..." He sobbed into his chest.  
Frank met Gerard's eyes. "It's okay...I got him...deal with the cops..."  
Gerard nodded, not breaking eye contact until tow police officers walked by them, towards Kennedy.  
"She was scoring, Gee," Frank called as Gerard turned to follow them. He looked back at Frank, his eyes wide. "What?"  
Frank nodded, rubbing Dexter's back. "I saw her myself...she just like, left him in the car."  
Gerard nodded, a look of complete rage on his face.

As Frank made his way over to Gerard's car where Mikey was trying to fight off the bouncing Labrador that was trying to lick his face off, he could hear Gerard's yelling.  
"You fucking promised, Kennedy!" He yelled as the officers searched her car. "You fucking promised."  
"Whatever Gerard," she grunted as one of the officers pulled a clear bag from her pockets, a white powder seen clearly.  
"You're never seeing him again, you hear me? Ever."  
Gerard turned on his heel as the officers cuffed her.

Frank quickly put Dexter in the back seat, not wanting the kid to see his mother being taking away by the cops. Not again, he thought.  
As he tried to climb out the car, Dexter grabbed his hand. "Don't go, Frankie...don't leave again..."  
Frank felt his heart break. "It's okay Dex...look, Scooter can sit with you," he smiled, grabbing the dogs collar gently and leading him into the foot rest. As Dexter giggled at the dog licking the salty tears from his cheeks, Frank climbed back out just as Gerard had reached the car.  
"Is he okay?" He asked, his voice still shaking.  
Frank nodded. "I think he fell...I saw her dragging him up off the ground and shoving him in the car...I didn't even know who it was at first..."  
Gerard nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you Frank, I just...if you hadn't been here..."  
Frank waved a hand in the air, before realising he was shaking. "I couldn't leave him here..."  
Gerard was crying now. Frank hated the fact that the last time he'd seen him he'd been crying, and now here he was again, tears down his cheeks.  
"I'm, uh, gonna go talk to the cops, okay?" Mikey said, patting them both on the shoulder.  
Gerard nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Frank-"  
"Let's not, huh?" Frank said, a shaky laugh escaping his throat. "Lets just get him home, okay?"

-

Frank cleaned up Dexter's face and knee, putting a Superman band aid on the scrape. He'd then helped the little boy into his favourite Doctor Who pyjamas, since he wouldn't let his father do it.  
"I missed you Frankie," the little boy yawned as Frank tucked him into the little Batmobile bed. "Daddy did too."  
Frank nodded, and stroked his hair.  
"Will you stay this time? I don't want you to go..."  
Frank sighed. "How about I let Scooter sleep in here with you, huh? And I'll go talk to your dad."  
Dexter's face lit up as he nodded. Frank whistled and laughed as the bounding dog came battering in the room, licking at Dexter's face again.  
"Okay, okay Scoot, settle down..."

When he'd finally got Scooter to lie next to Dexter's bed, and the little boy had fallen asleep, one hand over the bed, resting in the dog's fur, he made his way down stairs.  
Donna was ranting and raving at a teary Gerard. "I warned you she would do this again! I fucking told you Gerard."  
Mikey was leaning against the wall, staring at his brother.  
"I know, mom, I know..." Gerard was crying. "I didn't think-"  
"He was doing the right thing, Donna." Frank interjected.  
The whole room turned to look at him standing in the doorway.  
"I know it's none of my business, but...every kid should get a chance to know their parents."  
Gerard's father, who'd been sitting in his arm chair, silent, nodded and stood up. "He's right, Donna. She's had her second chance, and that's it."  
Gerard nodded, looking at his mother. "Mom, I just wanted to do the right thing."  
Donna sighed, and rubbed at her eyes. "I know, son, I know. I just...he could have got hurt so much worse."  
Gerard nodded, and looked at Frank. "Frank always saves the day."  
"Yeah, well...you're lucky to have someone like Frank who'll do that for you, Gerard." His mother said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room, touching Frank's shoulder as she passed.  
"It's good to see you Frank," Don said, following his wife out. "You done good."  
Frank smiled, before he looked over at Mikey, still staring scathingly at his brother.   
"Gerard-"  
"Don't Mikey, okay? I know what you're gonna say."  
"Well, I'm right, aren't I? But you never fucking listen."  
"I was trying to-"  
"Do the right thing, I know, and look was happened! She took him fucking _scoring_ , Gerard, on the second time you let her have him!"  
"Mikey," Frank said, stepping forward. "He fucked up, he knows, okay? Just leave it tonight."  
Mikey looked down at his friend, and sighed. "Yeah, he tends to fuck up a lot these days," he said, turning and leaving Frank and Gerard in the room alone.

They were quite for a few seconds, just staring at eachother, before Frank cleared his throat.  
"Uh, Scooter's sleeping in with Dex...I can just...pick him up tomorrow, if that's cool?"  
Gerard nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Thanks...he's missed him..."  
"Yeah, I think Scoot missed him too..."  
They were silent again as Frank rocked back and forth on his heels.   
"I uh, better get going..."  
As he turned to leave, Gerard spoke up. "Frank...can we-"  
"Gerard," Frank said, turning to face him again. "I just...I can't, okay? I can't deal with this right now."  
"I'm sorry, Frank."  
Frank nodded. "I know, okay, I know. I just-"  
"I told him no."  
Frank looked up at him. "What?"  
"Brendon. I told him no. I don't want him."  
"Oh." Frank breathed. "Okay."  
Gerard sighed, and took a few steps closer. "I was...I was so stupid to even _think_ about him, Frank. The minute you left, I knew I'd made a huge mistake...I fucked up, so badly."  
Frank nodded. "Yeah, you did."  
Gerard reached out and took Frank's hands. "I missed you, so much, Frankie...I never realised how...how much you mean to me."  
Frank could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Gee...you can't just expect-"  
"I know, I know...I just...I want you to know, Frank...I love you, I really do."  
Frank took a sharp intake of breath, holding it.  
"I love you so much it fucking hurts," Gerard said, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. He reached a hand up to push a strand of Frank's hair behind his ear. "Your hairs getting long," he mused.  
Frank nodded, finally breathing out.  
"I mean it, Frank...when you were gone...I couldn't take it. I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't eat or sleep, I couldn't even handle taking my fucking son to the play park without you..." He gave a shaky laugh.  
Frank nodded again, sighing. "Gerard, you need to give me some time to think about this, okay?"  
"Yeah, of course!" Gerard said, sniffing, pulling his hands back to run through his hair. "All the time you need."  
Frank nodded, stepping back, rubbing at his neck. "I'll, uh, swing by tomorrow, okay? For Scooter..."  
Gerard nodded, giving a small wave, a sad smile on his face.

As he lay in his bed that night, Frank tossed and turned. He leaned up, looking at the empty dog's bed in the corner of the room and sighed.

-

Gerard sat up with a startle as he felt his bed dip with unexpected weight.  
"Wha-" He was cut off with a pair of familiar lips on his, as a pair of legs straddled him, hands running into his hair.  
"Couldn't sleep," Frank breathed between kissing him. "Without the dog..."  
"Mhmm," Gerard smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist, pulling his down on top of him. "The dog...sure..."

\---

 

"This is a pretty awesome place," Frank said, looking around the two storey house. It had a master bedroom, a decent sized room for Dexter, as well as a spare room, and a room for Gerard's painting. The kitchen was a decent size, and the garden was big enough for Dexter to run wild in.  
"Think we should take it?" Gerard asked, running a hand over the mantelpiece.  
Frank bit his lip, a small smile on his lips as he watched Gerard gaze around the room. "Yeah, I think we should."  
Gerard looked over at him, before he smiled that little toothy grin of his. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as there was a crash from the hallway.  
"I'm okay!" Dexter called, before the just-turned-six-year-old came belting into the room, a red cape flowing behind him.  
"What do you think?" Frank asked grabbing him around the middle, giving the boy a small swing.  
"When do we move in?"  
Frank looked at Gerard and laughed, before pressing a kiss to the little boy's head.

-

Dexter was asleep in bed, the large Labrador curled at his feet as Frank closed the door. It sure would be easier when they'd moved into their own house, he thought. He wouldn't have to ferry the giant mutt between two houses anymore.  
Gerard was sitting on the back porch when Frank found him, staring at the sky.  
"You okay?" The younger man asked, sitting beside him, snaking an arm into his lap.  
"Yeah," Gerard smiled. "I really am."  
"Good," Frank grinned, shoving his free hand into his pocket.  
"I uh, I have something-" Gerard cut him off before he could finish.  
"Will you marry me Frank?" He asked, turning to look at him, dead on.  
Frank gave a little startle, then a small laugh.  
"What?" Gerard asked, confused.  
Frank pulled his hand from his pocket, showing a black, velvet ring box. "Jinx," he smiled sheepishly.  
Gerard's eyes widened. "You were...going to propose...to me?"  
Frank nodded, freeing his hand from Gerard's to open the box. Gerard gave a little gasp, before he pulled a similar looking box from his own pocket. He opened it, handing it over to Frank as he took Frank's box in his hand.

As Gerard ran his finger over the three little diamonds, Frank felt a lump in his throat as he pulled the little white gold band from the box Gerard had handed him. He twisted the ring in his fingers, reading the little inscription on the inside of the band. _Love you, Frankie-Monster xo_ he read, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
He looked up at Gerard, watching him.  
"Well?" He said, face expectant.  
Frank nodded, handing the ring back, allowing Gerard to push it onto his ring finger.  
"And you?" Frank croaked, taking his own box back.  
"Yes," Gerard laughed, letting Frank take the ring from the box, pushing it onto his own finger.  
"I love you," Frank said, not caring about the tears now sliding freely down his cheeks.  
"I love _you_ ," Gerard smiled, leaning forward too kiss him.

"Yay!"   
Both men turned to see Dexter standing at the back door, green Action Man in hand, holding onto Scooters collar with his other hand.  
"You should be in bed," Frank laughed, wiping at his tears. Dexter giggled and ran to them, throwing himself into his fathers lap as Scooter bounded into the yard.  
"Does that mean Frankie can be my other daddy?" Dexter asked, pulling at his father's collar.  
Gerard smiled, and looked at Frank. "Do you want to be Dexter's other daddy?" He asked.  
Frank felt his eyes well up again. Why the fuck did he cry so much these days?  
"I'd love to be," he said, reaching out to stroke the little boy's cheek.  
"Yay!" Dexter cried, leaning forward and pulling Frank's neck down so he could hug him.

"Can I tell grandma?!"  
Gerard nodded, laughing, wiping at his own tears.   
"Why don't you call nana Linda too?" Frank smiled as Dexter ran off into the house, yelling.

He turned to Gerard again, and took his hand in his own, running his thumb over the engagement ring. "I love you, Gerard Way."  
Gerard leaned forward, pressing their lips together. "I love you too, Frankie-Monster."


End file.
